El Tabaco no miente
by edwinguerrave
Summary: El 2 de mayo de 1.998 fue un día trascendental para el mundo mágico... Pero, ¿realmente influyó en TODO el mundo? Exploremos cómo lo vivió una familia de brujos venezolanos. Este es un regalo especial para Sorg-esp Beltza, en el marco del "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**El tabaco no miente **

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **_

_En mi caso, y como se acostumbra en mi familia, luego de entregar los regalos a los "Amigos Secretos", quien lo desee puede entregar los llamados "regalos extra" a quien guste__. En mi caso, quise obsequiar este relato a __**Sorg-Esp Beltza, **__que aunque sé que no participa en el juego, le gustaría conocer el "entorno mágico" en Venezuela, para incorporarlo a la "Sorg-Expansión" (1)_

* * *

Como sabemos, la magia está en todas partes. Dependiendo de la cultura, los magos y brujas están más o menos "ocultos", como ocurre en Europa, donde inclusive hay un "Estatuto Internacional de Secreto", o la sociedad es más tolerante y los integra a su modo de vida, como en Venezuela, un país donde la cultura mágica es casi un "estilo de vida" aceptado e incluso promocionado.

El espiritismo, la adivinación a través de diversos medios (cartas del tarot o baraja, tabaco, caracoles, e incluso la entraña de animales), y el culto a diversos entes, se mezclan en una sincronía de creencias que se difuminan en la fe católica, y que muchos venezolanos, herederos de un mestizaje de más de 5 siglos, han aceptado como parte de su cotidianidad. En cualquier parte podemos escuchar que alguien comenta "De un tiempo para acá todo se me cae, no me salen los negocios, y mi mujer está peleada conmigo", e inmediatamente le responden "Eso es que te tienen un trabajo montado, o te arrecostaron un muerto".

Francisco Hernández, fornido hombre entrado en sus cincuenta, de piel morena, cabello negro, aunque con algunas vetas grises, y típica silueta de "panza cervecera", se encontraba preparando su "altar", espacio donde pequeñas figuras de yeso, representaciones de "deidades" del espiritismo venezolano, se combinan con imágenes religiosas y son iluminadas con velas de diversos colores.

Ese día, 2 de mayo de 1998, haría algunas "lecturas", y para ello necesitaba estar en sintonía con los espíritus. Francisco era uno de los "leedores de tabaco" más reconocidos de Valencia, y sus servicios eran requeridos por los más variopintos personajes, desde el mismísimo Comandante de la Brigada Blindada, al cual atendía directamente en el Comando, pasando por diputados, concejales, empresarios, hasta amas de casa y humildes trabajadores. Con sus "honorarios", había logrado construir una hermosa casa en un sector del Municipio San Diego, alejado de miradas curiosas, comprado vehículos para él, su esposa e hijo mayor, y había ayudado a su sobrino Salvador, que también era mago, a radicarse en Australia.

Aproximadamente a las 6 de la tarde, hora local, Francisco recibió a sus primeros "clientes", una pareja de jóvenes esposos, angustiados porque a la dama le estaban saliendo unas extrañas marcas en la piel del torso, que cruzaban su espalda.

–Ah, _mijo, _yo voy a terminar muriéndome curando _culebrillas_– comentó, haciendo voz de decepción, mientras encendía un tabaco y tomaba una botella de "caña clara", licor a base de caña de azúcar, usado por los brujos venezolanos para muchas de sus "curaciones". Luego de orar a "la corte vikinga", tomó un trago de esa bebida, se sacudió (como normalmente hacía al tomar ese licor), dio una chupada al tabaco, y exhaló el humo sobre la piel de la dama, quien se estremeció del susto. Esto hizo que su esposo le dijera:

–Tranquila, Viviana, él sabe lo que hace.

–Yo estoy tranquila, Marcos –suspiró nuevamente Viviana–, sólo que me asustó.

–Mire, _mija_ –comentó Francisco luego de exhalar otra bocanada de humo en la espalda de la dama–, quien le puso esta _culebrilla_ sabe, ¿oyó?, era para que no pudiera tener niños –esta afirmación hizo estremecer nuevamente a Viviana–, pero tranquila, que mi Reina –refiriéndose a "María Lionza", una diosa del espiritismo, a la cual se le atribuyen grandes poderes, y cuyo principal centro de culto son las "Montañas de Sorte" a unas dos horas de Valencia– no va a dejar que le pase nada, ¿ok? Déjeme echarle unos rezos para que se le seque y se le devuelva a esa… –Francisco usó una expresión muy coloquial, pero demasiado fuerte para reflejarla acá-, usted va a ver que de ahora en adelante lo que les viene va a ser todo bueno.

Impactada por lo comentado por Francisco, Viviana se mantuvo en silencio, mientras el brujo seguía exhalando el humo del tabaco, murmurando oraciones y de vez en cuando tomando "caña clara", mientras Marcos, el esposo, esperaba también en silencio. De pronto, al terminar Francisco sus oraciones, y mientras Viviana se volvía a vestir la blusa, el brujo se quedó mirando seriamente el tabaco que había usado.

–¿Qué carajos es esto? –esa pregunta asustó a los esposos, quienes se vieron. Lo que Francisco comentó después, los dejó más sorprendidos–: ¿qué tiene que ver un castillo con esta _culebrilla?_

–¿Un castillo? –preguntó Marcos, aún confundido.

–Sí, hombre, un castillo, y no el de Puerto Cabello, o el de Juangriego, es más extraño, nunca lo había visto. Bueno, no importa, ya yo terminé con la señora señorita.

Luego que Viviana y Marcos se retiraron, Francisco encendió un nuevo tabaco, y mirando fijamente al altar, pidió a todos los espíritus que lo protegían, de manera de tener una "lectura limpia" del tabaco.

–A ver –comentó para sí mismo al comenzar a fumar el tabaco–, ¿qué me quieren decir? –Mientras el tabaco se iba consumiendo, las formas que Francisco podía ver en las cenizas sin caer le daban cierta información, que él iba narrando para sí–: Un demonio ataca un castillo, ajá, pero ¿dónde coño es esto? No parece ningún castillo de por acá… Un castillo que es colegio, ¡mierda! Esto sí está raro, y de paso el demonio ese está buscando un trozo de su alma, ¿qué carajo?...

En ese momento entró Andreína, la hija mayor de Francisco, para avisarle que su siguiente cliente lo esperaba, un empresario que esperaba pagar una ayuda que había recibido del brujo, pero se detuvo al ver a su papá leyendo un tabaco. La chica, de unos veintitrés años, morena, y aunque delgada, con una excelente figura de "fitness", y que había heredado el manejo de la magia, se acercó en silencio, ya que Francisco le había hecho señas para que viera el tabaco.

–Papá, ¿qué es eso? ¿Un castillo-colegio atacado por un demonio y su ejército? Pero ese castillo no se parece a ninguno de acá.

–A eso me refiero, _mija, _eso no es acá en Venezuela. No sé por qué me permiten ver esto, no entiendo por qué. Dejando esto –mientras arrojaba el tabaco, el cual al caer provocó que sus cenizas formaran la silueta de Escocia, lo que ninguno de los Hernández notó–, ¿qué me ibas a decir?

–Sí, claro… Ya llegó el señor Pecoraro.

–Ok, hazlo pasar.

Andreína se retiró, mientras Francisco recogía una capa de papel periódico, en la cual había caído la ceniza de los tabacos ya usados. Al poco rato, Francisco estaba atendiendo al joven empresario, sobrino de los dueños de una empresa de distribución de artículos de decoración, pero que había comenzado su propia empresa, y estaba allí para agradecerle sus servicios al brujo.

Cuando Pecoraro se fue, eran casi las diez de la noche, pues éste había aprovechado de consultar cómo podía proteger su negocio, para lo cual Francisco le había sugerido unas "limpiezas", una serie de mezclas entre esencias, diversas plantas y otras sustancias, que permitirían obtener mejores resultados. En ese momento, el brujo respiró ruidosamente y llamó a su hija, quien entró corriendo al cuarto:

–¿Qué pasó, papá? –Francisco sólo le señaló la silla recién abandonada por Pecoraro, lo que Andreína entendió como una señal para que lo acompañara a una lectura de tabaco.

–_Mija, _necesito que me "banquees", porque todavía estoy pensando en ese tabaco –"banquear", en el argot espiritista, significa que un brujo apoya a otro, ayudándolo a canalizar las energías apropiadas para una lectura, una limpieza o inclusive una "operación mística", en la cual el brujo que "dirige" la operación recibe, como "materia", a un espíritu encargado de llevarla a cabo, mientras el brujo "banca" apoya con rezos o acercando materiales necesarios para lo que se desarrolla.

–Está bien, papá –contestó la chica, sentándose a su lado y comenzando a rezar en silencio. Cuando Francisco comenzó a leer el tabaco, luego de las invocaciones de rigor, comenzó a sorprenderse por lo que las cenizas le indicaban:

–¿Una batalla en pleno castillo? Criaturas oscuras y luminosas se enfrentan entre sí, y el demonio sigue buscando a ¿quién, un niño?

–Papá, ¿qué significa eso?

–No lo sé, _mija, _pero esto está clarito, el demonio perdió su fuerza, y ese niño lo puede vencer, ¿otra vez? ¿Es que ya lo había jodido? ¡Mierda!

–¿Qué pasó, papá? –gesticuló Andreína, preocupada por la expresión usada por Francisco, pero más por la explosiva llamarada que de pronto lanzó el tabaco.

–Ese demonio está muerto… Qué extraño, siento como algo de alivio, ¿no sientes algo así?

–¿Cómo si nos hubieran quitado un peso de encima?

–Exacto, _mija, _exacto… Pero aún me pregunto ¿Dónde sería que pasó eso?

De pronto, Frank, el hijo menor de Francisco, de unos 15 años, irrumpió en la sala, justo cuando su papá soltaba el tabaco:

–¡Papá, Andreína, acaba de llamar Adalberto! –este Adalberto es sobrino político de Francisco, pues está casado con Gabriela, la hermana de Salvador, y es un prominente "Babalawo" (llamado también "padre de los secretos", o _Awo_, es reconocido como clérigo y actúa como tal en la comunidad. Un _Awo_ es el consultor espiritual para los clientes y aquellos que deben ser asistidos para conocer a su Orisha tutelar e iniciarse en la tradición espiritual de los Orishas)–. ¡Quiere hablar con papá!

–¡A la mierda! ¿Y qué querrá ese, si es uno de los más poderosos? –comentó Francisco mientras, seguido por sus hijos, corría hasta el teléfono. Al llegar, contestó–: Háblame, Adalberto, ¿qué me cuentas?

–¡Coño, Fran, no sé si te pasó esto!

–¿De qué? ¿Qué pasó?

–Acabo de echar los caracoles –una práctica usual de los Babalawos es la cadena de adivinación llamada _Okpele,_ o semillas sagradas llamadas _ikin_ sobre el tablero de adivinación de Ifá–, e Ifá me acaba de decir que acaba de caer un gran demonio, destruido por un niño que él intentó matar primero.

–Exactamente lo acabo de leer en un tabaco, en una especie de castillo-colegio, algo así.

–¡Mierda! –volvió a exclamar Adalberto, para luego continuar–, Ifá me dice que ese castillo está en la "isla de la Reina", pero eso si no lo entendí.

–¡Coño! –Francisco abrió los ojos con desmesura, provocando airadas reacciones en sus hijos–, ¿la "Isla de la Reina"?, esa si no la había escuchado.

–Gaby está preocupada, no sabe si le pasó algo a Salvador, y nosotros no tenemos para llamarlo a Australia.

–Déjame llamarlo a ver que sabe; ese loco sobrino mío tiene más contactos con el que él llama "Ministerio de magia" que un político, de repente y ya se enteró de algo. Lo llamo y les aviso.

–Ok, déjame preguntarle de nuevo a Ifá.

Luego de colgar, y explicar la conversación con su sobrino político, Francisco llamó a Australia, esperando que, por la diferencia horaria, Salvador ya estuviese en su negocio. Al otro lado de la línea, una voz conocida respondía en perfecto inglés:

–_Venezuelan Foods and Arepas, good morning._

–¿Salvador, eres tú?

–¡Tío Francisco! ¿Cómo te va? –la alegre voz del sobrino sonaba bien, pero…

–Nosotros bien, pero ¿cómo están ustedes por allá? ¿Ustedes saben de algo que haya pasado, respecto a un niño y un demonio, que pelearon en un castillo, o algo así? –y rápidamente Francisco le resumió las lecturas de sus tabacos y los caracoles de Adalberto.

–Ok, entiendo… Lo que pasó es que en Inglaterra acaba de caer un mago tenebroso muy poderoso, y lo venció un mago joven que allá es muy conocido porque sobrevivió una vez a su ataque mortal, estando muy pequeño. Ese chico se llama Harry Potter, y ese mago tenebroso lo conocían como Lord Voldemort; eso pasó en el Colegio Hogwarts, que funciona en un castillo en Escocia. De verdad allá en las islas británicas están muy emocionados por eso, tanto que avisaron a todos los Ministerios de Magia de los diversos países que ellos conocen. Me imagino que ustedes consiguieron saberlo de otra forma, tú con el tabaco y Adalberto con los caracoles.

La llamada siguió como cualquier otra llamada a larga distancia, los primos saludándose, la sobrina política, María, saludando, y la intención de volverse a comunicar en cualquier momento. Al finalizar la llamada, Francisco suspiró y les dijo a sus hijos y a su esposa, quien se había acercado a la improvisada reunión:

–Definitivamente, mis santos no me abandonan, y el tabaco nunca miente, lo que hay es que saberlo leer.

* * *

**Nota al pie:**

(1) Este relato es un _"Spin-off"_ del long-fic **"Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", **que amplía el relato que Salvador Hernández hace a Harry, Ron y Hermione en Sydney, sobre lo vivido por sus familiares en Venezuela el 2 de mayo de 1.998, "Día de la Batalla de Hogwarts".

La idea de la "Sorg-expansión" del Potterverso es de **Sorg-Esp Beltza ("Magia Hispanii"), **apoyada por **Cris Snape, Fiera Fierce,** **Muselina Black ("Magia Chilena")** y otros "fickers" del foro _**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_**Buenos mediodías desde Valencia, Venezuela!**_Aunque el regalo esté expresamente dedicado a **Sorg-Esp Beltza, **también lleva una dedicatoria especial al resto de fickers que han hecho de la "Sorg-expansión" una manera de ampliar (casi) al infinito el Potterverso... Espero que les guste! Salud y saludos!


End file.
